She bad, she got my number
by stephanelopes
Summary: Ele pegou o celular dela "emprestado", e ela fez o mesmo com o dele. Mãozinhas pegajosas.


_Esta one-shot é o resultado da minha **pequena** obsessão atual por Kignsman, basicamente foi só uma ideia maluca que veio na minha cabeça e decidi escrever para me distrair. Aqui Eggsy se tornou o próximo Galahad e Merlin é o cabeça dos Kingsman depois do V-Day e Lancelot já é oficialmente uma agente Kingsman como no filme. O nome dessa fanfic faz referência à música Bad Girls do MKTO._

 _É algo bem curtinho, espero que gostem. **=)**_

* * *

– Galahad, está atrasado. – Merlin diz como de costume. Já estava acostumado.

– Estou aqui agora.

– Atrasado do mesmo jeito Eggsy. – Lancelot diz apontando para seus olhos. Ele busca os óculos e os coloca indo para seu lugar na mesa. Merlin começa a passar as informações na tela.

– O que estamos vendo?

– Alene. Seu nome de nascença é _Matiz Lima_. Adotou Alene após entrar na Agencia de Segurança do Brasil. Foi logo após o V-Day. Ela estava visitando uma amiga no Rio. – na imagem em preto-e-branco havia uma garota de aparência jovem e sorridente. Suas informações estavam ao lado. Merlin mudou a tela de informações, vídeos de seus testes para a Agencia apareceram em cores.

– E o que nós temos haver com ela? – Lancelot questiona.

– Ela irá ser uma de nós por três meses para uma missão especial. Precisamos encontra-la fora da Kingsman e depois trazê-la para cá da forma mais sigilosa possível.

– O seu tom indica mais alguma coisa. – a jovem Kingsman diz e Merlin coloca um vídeo em especifico na tela.

– Ela não é a agente mais fácil de lidar. Tem uma personalidade difícil, mas é a melhor no que faz para resolver nossos problemas atuais. – o vídeo foi iniciado, era uma gravação dela mesma feita por seus óculos.

– Qual o problema? – a voz dela ecoou em inglês. Sem sotaque algum.

– Você deveria seguir as regras. O que fez colocou todos nós em risco.

– O que eu fiz salvou sua traseiro e o traseiro de todos os agentes incompetentes que você mandou para essa merda de missão.

– Um agente precisa aprender a trabalhar em grupo Alene.

– Pareço com alguém que trabalha em grupo? Se não tivesse feito o que fiz, todos estaríamos mortos. – Merlin colocou outro vídeo gravado por sua câmera. Ela estava com uma enorme espada que parecia ter saído de uma coleção antiga, estava suja de sangue e segura a mão de um homem em sua mão esquerda. A colocou na tela de um pequeno cofre e a jogou de lado, girou o botão dentro assim que a tecnologia biométrica funcionou e a voz do computador veio alta e clara.

– Autodestruição cancelada. – ela jogou a espada em qualquer lugar e puxou a cadeira da sala, esticou as pernas encima da enorme mesa de mogno e suas botas apareceram na câmera junto com um homem de terno que veio logo a seguir pela porta de entrada.

– Alene?

– Problema resolvido Percy. A mão está ali e o resto, ali. – apontou respectivamente para os locais deixando o agente com uma expressão assustada. Assim que o vídeo terminou ainda havia uma dúvida ali.

– Quem era o dono... Da mão? – Eggsy questiona e Merlin procura seu lugar na mesa e se senta.

– Um poderoso político. Explicar o ocorrido foi um tanto... Complicado. E digamos que ela não o fez por ser necessário e sim porque não teve paciência.

– Por que motivo precisamos de alguém como ela nessa missão? – é Lancelot quem pergunta.

– Vocês são incríveis em campo, mas dessa vez precisamos de ajuda de fora por motivos tecnológicos. Ela é nossa melhor aposta. Os Kingsman estão se reconstruindo após o V-Day, precisamos de novos agentes em certos lugares importantes. Ela já é formada, e está disposta a ajudar.

– Porque porra de motivo ela estaria disposta a nos ajuda se é tão " _difícil se lidar_ "?

– Ela entrou em nossas redes e viu todo o ocorrido no V-Day, em nossa pequena conversa disse que _acha_ que somos capazes de completar essa missão.

– A missão...

– Resgatar um HD que contém informações importantes do governo. Se não conseguirmos pegá-lo de volta, todas essas informações poderão causar muitos problemas. Vocês vão precisar se disfarçar, busca-la e trazê-la para cá da forma mais silenciosa do impossível, estamos entendidos?

* * *

 ** _Mais tarde no mesmo dia._**

– Você não está disfarçado Galahad. – Lancelot diz.

– Não exatamente. – estava como Eggsy se vestiria em um dia normal. Lancelot se mantinha no carro esperando que o agente Kingsman entrasse no café para esperar a garota.

– Não é hora de conversa Galahad e Lancelot. Achem Alene e a tragam para casa.

– Entendido. – os dois dizem ao mesmo tempo enquanto Eggsy entra no café buscando com os olhos a descrição da garota, nada até agora.

– Foi você quem mandaram? – ele ouve a voz das gravações, mas não consegue encontrar alguém. – Ficaria lisonjeada, mas não estou com o melhor dos humores hoje. Ah, oi Merlin. Espero que esteja tudo sob controle.

– Você hackeou o contato Kingsman?

– Comigo é tudo ou nada querido. Agora faça o favor de dar uma voltinha.

– O quê?

– Faça logo o que eu falei. – revira os olhos e encara uma garota que lhe entrega café. Ela sorriu e Alene sorri de volta da forma mais lisonjeira que pode. – Você é um Kingsman ou uma galinha?

Eggsy o faz no meio do café e ela tira seus óculos e guarda o celular no bolso. Deixa o dinheiro na pequena mesa e saí. Eggsy ouve o barulho da porta e a segue a procura da garota. Ela segura o café que pediu, o leva a boca e bebe um gole marcando a tampa de batom.

– Isso não é engraçado.

– Quem disse que era para ser engraçado coisinha pequena?

– Coisinha pequena?

– Mande a loirinha ir embora. Nós vamos pegar um táxi e quando chegarmos lá, então tudo vai estar bem.

– Galahad, há dois homens a seguindo.

– Está um tanto atrasada _Lancelot_. Quinze passos reto, três à direita e depois me acompanhe _coisinha pequena_. Confie em mim, ou não. Se eu fosse você não confiaria. – bebe mais um gole do café. Não gostava muito do gosto. Estando na Inglaterra deveria ter pedido um chá, mas precisava manter as aparências e dispensar os desgraçados. Ou mata-los. Mas com classe, obviamente.

– Galahad. – Lancelot o chama, mas ele faz exatamente o que Alene pediu e quando finaliza o último passo ela finge tropeçar nele e derruba o café quente em sua blusa.

– Oh porra, desculpe! Caramba, eu sou mesmo uma desastrada... – faz seu teatro. Um dos homens está atrás dele e ela sinaliza com um sinal de dedo. – Por favor, a minha casa é aqui perto, venha comigo e talvez algo do meu irmão sirva em você. Ou pelo menos você pode se limpar...

– Claro. E não se preocupe, essas coisas acontecem.

– Desculpe mesmo, não foi minha intenção. – ela segura o café quase vazio e segue com ele pela rua.

– Precisava mesmo derrubar café em mim?

– Você é bem treinado, _Galahad_ , poderia ter desviado de mim. Nem comece. – caminham por um curto período e ela finge sorrisos de preocupação pelo acontecido e entra no prédio subindo as escadas. Abre uma das portas com um pequeno objeto e entra, Eggsy vem logo atrás. Ela vai direto para um dos quartos enquanto ele olha pela janela, o homem ainda lá embaixo, agora se comunicando com um telefone.

– Ele não é um agente, é?

– Não. É pior. Mas não se preocupe. – ela mexe em um armário e joga uma blusa qualquer para ele.

– Isso não é necessário. – ele finalmente olha atentamente para ela. Tinha longos cabelos e uma expressão de menina levada que parecia sempre querer entrar em alguma aventura.

– _Por favor_ , precisamos manter o disfarce. – ela senta na poltrona da pequena sala. Era estampada e não muito macia, puxou de seu casaco um pequeno objeto cinza e depois do outro lado outras três peças do mesmo tamanho. – Não se preocupe comigo. É só se trocar. – começou a montar o pequeno objeto com um sorriso no rosto, montava sem olhar para o objeto. Seus olhos estavam presos nele que sendo quem era foi retirou o casaco, o boné e a camiseta a trocando logo a seguir a que ela lhe deu. Alene não teve pudor nenhum ao olhar.

– O que está acontecendo? – Merlin questiona apenas ouvindo o corrido.

– Não é ruim. – levantou com a peça montada enquanto ele recolocava a blusa e arrumava o boné. Empurrou as cortinas e abriu um pequeno canto da janela. – Pegue algo do quarto e finja estar olhando para puxar assunto. – continuou sorrindo como se estivesse falando com a pessoa dentro do pequeno apartamento e não observando o homem do lado de fora. Apontou a peça pela fresta da janela enquanto Eggsy fazia o que lhe foi pedido. Acertou uma minúscula capsula no pescoço do homem que caiu imediatamente no chão. – Agora nós podemos ir. – ele segue para a porta e ela estala os dedos e aponta para a janela que terminou de abrir. Arrumou a touca no cabelo e guardou o objeto no casaco, empurrou a escada de emergência e começou a descer com Eggsy atrás dela. – Esquerda. – o outro homem veio chegar o desmaiado e ela pulou o último degrau até o chão e passou uma das mãos dentro da blusa de Eggsy pegando sua arma. Ele a segurou pela cintura. Ela encaixou seu próprio silenciador e atirou no outro que caiu logo a seguir. – Pode pedir um táxi? Estou meio cansada.

Ele o faz e eles entram no veículo antes que mais alguma coisa aconteça. Quando chegam na loja Kingsman lá está Lancelot a espera dele quando descem até o subterrâneo. Ela estica a mão para Alene que a aperta com um sorriso no rosto.

– Ele é meio lento. Espero que você seja melhor. – piscou e entrou no local de locomoção. Logo estavam na sala de reuniões e ela puxou de seu casaco os óculos de Eggsy que pegou de seu casaco. Ele a encara, perdido por não ter percebido algo tão óbvio. – Lento, como eu disse. – mas então a expressão do rapaz se desfaz e ele pega do próprio bolso a pequena peça cinza que nunca tinha visto mesmo como um Kingsman.

– Tem certeza? – passa por ele da forma mais próxima que pode e mexe no cabelo.

– Coisinha pequena, acho que isso vai ser até que bem divertido. Ah, e pode devolver minha carteira agora. – ela volta a passar a mão por dentro de sua blusa e pega sua pequena carteira.

– De fato, isso pode ser bem divertido. – ela sorriu inocentemente como se não tivesse feito nada e cada um seguiu para seu lado buscando seu lugar na mesa.

– Hormônios adolescentes. – Merlin diz em um tom de voz baixo e liga a tela e Eggsy estica o dedo para ela e o move num gesto de que ela devolva seus óculos. Ela se estica na mesa e coloca em seu rosto. Merlin olha de um para o outro acreditando que talvez aquela não tivesse sido uma boa ideia. Lancelot pensava a mesma coisa. – Vamos começar com a entrada de vocês... – decide que é melhor começar a explicar a missão antes que qualquer outra coisa aconteça. Nesse ponto não havia muito mais o que fazer. Lancelot arrumou um óculos especial para ela rapidamente.

Ele pegou o celular dela _emprestado_ , e ela fez o mesmo com o dele. Mãozinhas pegajosas.


End file.
